Plants vs. Zombies: Sky Runner
Plants vs. Zombies: Sky Runner is a Plants vs. Zombies spin-off developed by PopCap in collaboration with EA Games. Collaboration is allowed at request. Story When humans discover the Diamond Hex, a cataclysmic chain of events occurs, leading to monsters emerging from beneath the earth. The Plants and Zombies are then forced to team up in order to form the "Sky Runner" organisation and deal with the invasion. Heroes Plant Heroes Zombie Heroes Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies: Sky Runner has the player control their Plant or Zombie Hero as they explore the stage to find and defeat the boss. One can use the joystick at the lower left of the screen to move, can move their reticle with their finger and can press the Attack Button to shoot projectiles. When near an enemy, pressing the Attack Button allows you to use a Melee attack. Press the Attack Button while dashing to perform a Dodge. All three of the Hero's Specials can be used by tapping a glass orb at the top right of the screen - the Specials need to charge after use. The player's Tricks are located on the top left of the screen. Ailments Weapons All Heroes start with a basic model of their weapon when unlocked. New weapons can be found in stages, purchased or constructed. Blades Used by Green Shadow and Rustbolt. Staffs Used by Rose and Immorticia. Claws Used by Chompzilla and Brain Freeze. Bows Used by Solar Flare and Neptuna. Palms Used by Nightcap and Professor Brainstorm. Cannons Used by Citron and Z-Mech. Clubs Used by Spudow and The Smash. Drones Used by Wall-Knight and Impfinity. Arms Used by Grass Knuckles and Super Brainz. Spears Used by Captain Combustible and Electric Boogaloo. Companions Companions can be bought at shops for Gems before being used in stages. Alternatively, companions can be befriended during stages. You can have a maximum of 8 Companions with you at one time in a stage - if you want to get a new companion after reaching the limit, you have to choose a companion to abandon. Companions have three stats - Attack, Health and Value. Attack determines their attack power. The colour of the hearts used for Attack determines the special ability of the companions... *Red Hearts: No Ability *Purple Hearts: Anti-Hero (deals more damage on bosses) *Green Hearts: Bullseye (can sometimes land critical hits on enemies) *Blue Hearts: Strikethrough (shots pierce through enemies) *Yellow Hearts: Frenzy (has a longer Melee combo of five hits instead of three hits) *Broken Hearts: Deadly (automatically defeats enemies when they reach less than 20% of their health. Doesn't work on heroes) Health determines how high the companion's health is. Blue hearts in this section means the companion is Armoured and more resistant to damage. Finally, Value determines how much the plant costs and how rare it is to find it. The Value is determined by the number of hearts and the colour of said hearts... *Red Hearts: Common *Green Hearts: Uncommon *Yellow Hearts: Rare *Blue Hearts: Super Rare *Purple Hearts: Legendary Companions also come with extra abilities. Below are possible abilities... *Damage Over Distance: Projectiles get stronger over long distances. The number determines the potency of the effect. *Ailment: Causes status ailments. The number determines the duration of the ailment. *Burst Fire: Shoots bursts of weaker projectiles. The number determines the number of shots per burst. *Quick Charge: Charges projectiles more quickly. The number determines how quickly the companion can charge up. *Melee Attack: Increases the damage dealt by Melee attacks. The number determines the potency of the boost. *Homing: Adds a homing property to projectiles. The number determines the strength of the homing. *Splash Damage: Shots explode on impact. The number determines the size of the blast. Note that the stats shown below are only base stats. Some plants have higher stats and more abilities, but in turn become more valuable. Nature Plants Water Plants Light Plants Fire Plants Earth Plants Light Zombies Earth Zombies Water Zombies Levels Each Level is split into five stages, each ending with a boss. The first and third stages' boss is the rival hero chosen for the level, accompanied by five randomly chosen companions and with a random weapon. The second and fourth stages' bosses are similar to the first stage's boss, albeit with one of the rival's teammates as your opponent. The fifth stage's boss is like the first stage's boss, albeit with some kind of gimmick. Tricks Each hero has their own set of Tricks that can be equipped individually. Each trick takes up Cubes, and each hero can only hold 36 Cubes worth of tricks. Tricks have four different "levels". Identical tricks of different levels have differing numbers of uses per stage and take up different numbers of Cubes. The rarity of each trick appearing in the shop is determined by their number and colour of Hearts (red means Common, green means Uncommon, yellow means Rare, blue means Super Rare and purple means Legendary). The rarer a trick, the more effective it usually is. Nature Plant Tricks Water Plant Tricks Light Plant Tricks Fire Plant Tricks Earth Plant Tricks Light Zombie Tricks Game Over and the Fiendish Scale While in stages, it is possible for companions to be defeated if their entire health bar is defeated. If the player's hero runs out of health, they will be put into "Crisis Mode". If they don't get attacked for a while when in Crisis Mode, they will be taken out of Crisis Mode with a little bit of health. If they take any damage while in Crisis Mode, however, a Game Over will occur. Before a stage, the player may set the intensity of a stage using the Fiendish Scale. It takes gems to do this (with the exception of 2.0, the basic intensity, which doesn't take any gems). The table below uses one heart to represent every 10 Gems you need to pay to play on this intensity, and a broken heart for every 5 Gems. Enemies Category:Plants Category:Zombies